Organizations are attempting to increase their accessibility to employees, customers, partners, vendors, and suppliers. The need for this increased accessibility may be driven by globalization, efforts to achieve real-time customer relationship management, changing regulatory environments, increasing pressure to reduce supply chain inefficiencies, and/or demands by business partners. To meet these goals, an increasing number of applications are being developed both internally and by application vendors. However, many applications do not have sufficient security, identity management, or auditing features. Those applications that do have these features often provide incompatible security models, inconsistent identity management provisions, and varying auditing mechanisms. These inadequacies and inconsistencies may lead to inefficiency, unauthorized access, or failure to comply with one or more regulations.